Briikase Gote'tuur, Cyar'ika!
by Zaris-Trasz
Summary: A short one-shot in a semi-AU, where Ezra Bridger-Wren is inducted into his wife's clan and the two take various jobs to fund their interests. After a job to Ryloth, Ezra wants to stop and visit with Hera, leaving Sabine wondering one thing. What are they planning, and why isn't she allowed off their ship yet? Set after the fall of the Empire, in a galaxy temporarily at peace.


Sabine was almost afraid to know what Ezra was getting up to this time. They had been delivering cargo to a rebuilding Twi'lek settlement on Ryloth, and whilst in the area, he insisted that they stop to visit Hera before leaving. Sabine had no problem with that request - she loved to take any chance she could to visit with Hera and Jac'ika.

What worried the Mandalorian was why she was being told she could not, under any circumstances, enter the house. What was so important that she had to stay in the _Phoenix_? At least Jacen had come out to visit, but even trying to probe him for information was proving fruitless. He obviously had the stubbornness of Hera and Kanan combined. And doubled.

No, something was going on. Sabine wasn't certain if she should be annoyed, concerned, exasperated, or a mixture of all three. All she knew was that as soon as Ezra stuck his head back into the cockpit, she was going to be getting answers. If there was one thing she hated, it was being kept out of the loop.

Almost as if on cue, she noticed Jacen get a mischievous glint in his eye. A moment later, she heard footsteps heading up the boarding ramp. With a quiet sigh, she raised an eyebrow before glancing at the kid. "Am I finally going to see what all the fuss was about, ad'ika?"

Despite herself, she couldn't help a twinge of amusement as Jacen grinned. Ten years old, and so full of excitement. "Oh, you'll see, Ba-Ba'vo…" he broke off, obviously trying to remember the term for 'aunt' in her native tongue. He always did like to try and impress Aunt Sabine with his ever-growing knowledge of Mando'a. If there was something that kid loved, it was languages!

She nodded slightly in appreciation, ruffling his hair with a laugh. "Ba'vodu." Irritation aside, it was always fun to watch his young mind tried to wrap itself around his studies.

Before the conversation could go much further, Ezra Bridger-Wren stuck his head into the cockpit of the Phoenix. His usual grin etched across his laidback features. At least that alleviated some of her concerns. Ever since his apprehension on the day he joined Clan Wren proper, they had both sworn to always speak up if something was concerning one or the other. Silence wouldn't solve anything, and she knew he wouldn't break that vow. If he was grinning, that was a good sign.

"So…" he started, chuckling quietly as he moved to lean back against the painted durasteel interior. "You ready to come in yet, cyar'ika?"

She simply raised an eyebrow. Was she ready to come in yet? Oh, was he getting his helmet painted later. "You're acting like staying out here was my idea or something, di'kut. You going to tell me why I wasn't allowed in?"

"Oh, maybe…" Ezra laughed as he turned, starting down the long, narrow hall of their modified Kom'rk. "Perhaps it might be best if I show you."

* * *

Ezra couldn't help but feel excited as he led Sabine and Jacen down the ramp and to the entryway to Hera's home. He just couldn't wait to see his wife's reaction to all of his hard work. Sure, he might've had to rely a lot on Hera's help, but hey - he was getting better. He even managed to do all the baking himself this time!

He just hoped it was good enough and as spicy as Sabine liked. Despite his own adopting into the Clan, he still was in the process of getting used to all the spicy foods the Mandalorians just seemed to love.

Shaking the thought off with a smirk, he turned to face Sabine. Ezra reached into a pouch on the side of his utility belt, pulling out a small piece of cloth. After folding it just right, he gave the makeshift blindfold a quick appraising look before handing it over. Whilst she accepted the cloth inquisitively, Sabine shot him a questioning glance. "Should I wonder why I need to be blindfolded to enter?"

* * *

"Oh, you can wonder," Ezra teasingly responded to Sabine's question with a small laugh. Carefree as ever. "But c'mon! You'll see shortly, but keeping the surprise will be part of the fun!"

Sighing, she raised the blindfold to her eyes. She really, really hoped she wasn't going to regret doing this. Oh, if Zeb was planning a prank and had somehow gotten Ezra in on the 'fun' - they'd both pay. It never did someone well to cross a Mandalorian.

With her vision now completely darkened, she felt Ezra take her hand - leading the Mandalorian into the antechamber and, after one more moment, into the main living chamber of the house. She could hear whispering. If that Lasat was going to try something…

Suddenly, she felt the blindfold being pulled away from her face. Sabine had to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the flood of light, but within a moment, her eyes widened. That sneaky, little Loth-rat!

Ezra was backing towards a table in the centre of the room, a grin on his features as she noticed Jacen, Hera, and Rex holding a platter; Chopper rolling at their side. Kallus and Zeb were already at the table, drinks in hand and laughing with Hera's father, Cham Syndulla. All alongside the walls were Mandalorians of her clan; she even spotted Tristen and her parents closest to the table.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed the platter held by Jac'ika, Hera, and Rex had something on it. Her eyes widened in surprise - an actual Uj cake, and if she was seeing right, it looked like they'd actually managed to even make genuine Uj'ayl syrup for the cake!

Above the table, she read the banner, scrawled in Jacen's messy handwriting. 'Happy Birthday, Sabine!' Slowly, she walked towards them - a mixture of emotions swirling within. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention, and to be honest, she prefered when she wasn't. But all this effort, just for her? Everyone even all together - her family of blood and her family of bond? It was almost overwhelming!

Despite her swirling emotions, she locked eyes with the instigator in beskar'gam, standing just in front of the table now with a grin. "Briikase gote'tuur, cyar'ika!" he called out as she smiled. Oh, she was going to get payback when his birthday came around, but for now? For now, she was going to enjoy her time with her friends and her family.


End file.
